User talk:Highestbounty123
latest alpharess pirate adventure buster called part 2 buster called part 2 buster called part 3 buster called part 4 buster called part 5 final The Shiro Shiro no Mi's User! Hey Highestbounty 123, I've created the Shiro Shrio no Mi's User! Her name is Bianca Findlay, was originally think I'd make a dude but decided that I should create a girl because the character would be part of a marines division I was making (which is now done it is called The Lawman's Trio) and the other officers I had for it were both guys so I decided to throw in a girl. Btw I hope you don't mind but I wanna edit the Shiro Shiro no Mi page to fit in with the chractater and just so it looks a little better :) ﻿TheMediaJudge 13:47, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I thought the same thing the whole opposites thing, opposite fruit, opposite personality and opposite gender lol I shall get to my editing right away! Cheers for letting me do it :) TheMediaJudge 15:15, July 3, 2011 (UTC) (': Dude thats so touching, I'm glad I could be apart of what you consider the best thing to ever happen to you on this wiki! Btw I checked Ivan and he seems pretty cool, he also seems to be scarily strong 700'000'000 is Nova Blade Territory lol He's very much like Bianca or I should really say it the other way around seeming he was made first lol The only difference between them really is ones a pirate and ones a marine. Also I don't know why but his power makes me think of Buggy, probably coz of the whole can avoid attacks through splitting himself into bandanges and Buggy just splits himself lol Good work! TheMediaJudge 15:49, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Pretty cool song, and no worries just saying what I think of you're character lol And defo I'd love to do some sort of collab, got about 4 or 5 collabs in the works now hehe Which characters would meet up? My marines and you're pirates or my pirates and you're pirates? TheMediaJudge 16:06, July 3, 2011 (UTC) That sounds like a pretty solid idea! I think it could take place before one of my upcoming collabs with 1NF3RNO, Roronoa Senshi and Wyvern Om3g4. I won't tell you why I want it set then coz otherwise I'd be giving the game away about that collab. When Bianca finds him on the table She could shout out his name declaring his arrest instead of just cuffing him, due to her inexperience, and then later on Javert can criticize her for it and Samson can tease her about it anyways When Ivan wakes (You're call here but I'm giving my idea) he could be like "hmmm? Ah marines, sorry but you're not gonna arrest me today and then blinds them all with his bandages, the other marines struggle to get them off but Bianca gets the bandage off quickly with the white entity and begins to pursue Ivan. Ivan could be running coz he doesn't want to damage the bar or something and then when they're are far enough away he turns to fight her and underestimates her for being so young or something like that and gets himself captured. Bianca heals his wounds and he asks "why're you healing me?" and she can say why and stuff. Meanwhile Javert and Samson have found the rest of Ivan's crewand they begin to battle. Then it could return to Ivan and now that he knows what Bianca is capable of he begins to escape again by incapacitating her or something. Then....... Then from there I have no idea lol TheMediaJudge 16:56, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I like it! Although Javert and Samson I think wouldn't be with Bianca in the bar it'd just be random marines from her unit. Anyways, I think that when the pirates attack the mother and kid, Bianca goes ton help first but the is surprised to see that Ivan is running right past her to help so she'd be doubly surprised lol I also think that when the second fight between Bianca and Ivan starts/goes on their on far more equal terms due to Ivan not underestimating her and they both have thoughts of eachother during the battle about how their opponent is so different to their typical idea of a marine/pirate. Meanwhile at the rest of the crews location they are fighting a hard battle against Samson and Javert who have not yet shown what they are fully capable of. The crew however push them to use their more powerful techniques, Samson transforms into his Talos form and Javert uses his Law of invincibility on himself and the fight starts to go their way but the Alpharess Crew continue to fight as hard as they can and put up a decent fight. Eventually it could all lead up to the Alpharess Pirates escaping and the three marine officers all stand at the edge of the island watching them go then Javert could say "they are not getting away" and prepare a Law of Pacifista Laser (or some other kind of big laser lol) aiming his hand towards the Alpharess' ship and then Bianca could grab his arm and force it down and say "They are '''getting away" and gives him a look and then Samson could say "I'd give up Javert, she's got that look" and then Bianca can look towards the ship and Ivan looks back and they both reflect on the new found admiration and respect they have for someone who is an enemy. You're turn lol TheMediaJudge 17:40, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Not bad, All though are two things considering Javert 1) His jaw wouldn't drop he's too calm and cold for that but his eyes could show surprise or something like that and 2) On a pacifsta a mouth blast is stronger but Javert isn't a pacifista he's just using his Houritsu Houritsu no Mi (Law Law Fruit) to summon a pacifista beam and he always uses his hands to project his laws and He'll be summoning the strongest version of the pacifista beam so he's preparing to fire whatever is the strongest pacisfista beam. Other than that solid idea! I think we have it sorted :D TheMediaJudge 18:05, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmmmmmmm How about "Meeting of the minds! The Marine and The Pirate Exchange Thoughts?!" We are agreed then! I shall read up more on the Alpharess pirates in particular that story and don't worry I didn't doubt that Ivan could flip Samson hehe There are some really strong people on this site. I think we should start soon! At the moment I'm just doing some editing on Javert so once I've done that do you wanna get started? Go for it :) Onslaught So onslaught onslaught fruit? Onsluaght means attack. I got a few suggestions '''1) Allows users to become stronger than the strongest fighter in the certain amount of range within the user. automatically switches to the strongest fighter in the area (if a stronger one comes after using the ability) after .....10 minutes? 2) after seeing someone else's attack, you store up attacks (theirs) until you can use them against them of course, you can use their attack depending how times they used it against you ( hit or miss as you see it) if they use laser at you 3 times, you only use laser against them 3 times as well, not than 3 unless they use it one time hope these help! FoolishMortalFOOL User_talk:FoolishMortalFOOL 15:26, July 3, 2011 (UTC) yo dude, let's collaborate. Putridas 13:02, July 6, 2011 (UTC) okay. dude can you like please leave your signature?. anyways, hwo about my crew got into a big trouble and you're crew helps my crew escape. my pirate crews name is dreaded check them out. Putridas 13:14, July 6, 2011 (UTC) geez they're strong man. Putridas 13:22, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ... How about this, my crew are seen getting bored and starts to fall asleep when boom! a large explosion occurs and the marines sorround us, but then your crew come and help us fight but the 3 admirals and all the vice admirals are there, making it a stand off. Putridas 13:34, July 6, 2011 (UTC) NICE yeah, cause every good battle needa a fun party. Putridas 13:44, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Answer, Holla, Sorry for taking so long to get back into subject, yes I would like to do the collab As for the plan most of it good some . . not so, For Cruzo versing both crews your seriously underestimating the power of the skylines without their captain fighting as a group . . Drake would be unaffected by Cruzo's ability due to his helmet and armor blocking any way of entering meaning drake would be meaningless to fight . . Primo is an idiot who has no actual fear, Tarakudo is fear . . and Silver is unhittable . . Really relying on just two people to fight them isnt really that good . .cuz it would be an onslaught . . and for Nova and Ivan versing that guy . sure no problemo . . although Nova will just back Ivan up as its not really his fight, meaning he will fight but not to his own full potential, As for them meeting your crew could already be there and the Skyline pirates happen to show up . . (they rocket to random islands all over the grand line, aaaaaaaaaaanyway, then they could partay (the two crews bond), things could happen as in Ivan and Nova get along doing something, Drake and your swordsmen can get along by doing something etc xD 1NF3RNO 19:05, July 9, 2011 (UTC) No problems. :) I just got done figuring out how to add a title to that lat message I made myself. You see the box at the right that says "Add the section headline"? Click on it and type what you want the title to be. And tada! You got yourself a title for your message. Hope it helps. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 18:12, July 12, 2011 (UTC) You're quite welcome, Highestbounty! Glad to help! :) Wyvern 0m3g4 18:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) alright!!!!! bounties go up! Putridas 22:11, July 14, 2011 (UTC) hohohohohohowz how about the 3 of them against my crew eh? Putridas 11:05, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Magarani D. Grim collaboration Eh, why not? I have, like, 7, 8, or 9 collabs going on right now, so if I can handle that many at once, then 1 more shouldn't hurt. lol Like I ask everyone who decides to collab with me, i'd like to know the exact specifics about what you have in mind. I'd like to know when the story takes place (Pre-Time Skip or Post-Time Skip?,) and if it's before the Time Skip, then when exactly does the story occur (as in, how many members would The Jolly Pirates have when the story takes place? Is it after they recruited Sakura, or Aphro? After Hanuman? The Peabody sisters, Rune and Karen? Or is it after Bach joins the crew? Or maybe it's before Sakura...?) I'd also like to know where in the One Piece world this takes place. If it's after the Time Skip, we can just assume it's in the New World. If it's before, then it depends on where the Jollys are at that moment. If it's aftre Wyatt, Sakura, and Aphro, then the crew is somewhere in one of the Blues, currently trying to return to the Grand Line. If it's aftre Hanuman, Rune and Karen, or Bach, then the crew would still be in the Grand Line. Sorry if this seems like a lot, I don't mean to intimidate you with so many questions. >_> I'm just detail oriented most of the time... Anyway, be sure to write back to me when you get the chance. And i'll be sure to remember that you'll be away for 3 days, starting on the 17th. ...Oh, and i'm doing fine, thank you! lol Hopefully, you are too. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 23:38, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea to me, HB. :) I haven't thought of much, but what if The Jolly Pirates were attacked by a Buster Call fleet? It'd make more sense as to why they'd need Magarani Grim's help (since the crew would be strong enough by this point to handle any ordinary fleet.) I was also thinking of having 1NF3RNO's Vice Admiral (if I remember correctly, I THINK he's a Vice Admiral,) Galaxy Blade, be the one who's leading the Buster Call, but i'd need to ask for 1NF3RNO's permission first. The only reason why I think Galaxy would be a good choice, is because for starters, Tombstone Grim was recently defeated by the Jollys when this collab starts. And secondly, I thought it'd be interesting to have Galaxy encounter the Jollys, even if it's only for an incredibly short amount of time. I should warn you about what else I was thinking of though. Since the crew would have all 12 members in this collab, it would take place after their huge battle at one of the Marine bases in the Grand Line (maybe G-4 or G-2, I haven't decided yet.) So they'd be in huge trouble right now, and on the run from the Marines. That also means that this collab would take place shortly before the Time Skip. That sound OK to you? Also, I have a question (I read the Namazonia page, by the way, cool island. :) ) If the Jollys are being sent to Namazonia, does that mean they'll be taking place in The Hunter Games? Just curious. Wyvern 0m3g4 16:07, July 19, 2011 (UTC) News alert: 1NF3RNO has agreed to let us use Galaxy Blade, as long as he gets to edit what Galaxy says in the collab. So everything's good to go now. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 20:25, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good to me, HB. I'm wondering though, if The Jolly Pirates aren't participating in The Hunter Games when they first arrive (since you said that the games will take place after the collab,) what will they be doing in this collab then? Also, weren't we doing this before the Time Skip? I may have been misinformed. Oh well, it doesn't matter to me when the collab happens, so long as it happens. If this is after the Time Skip, but before The Skyline War, would this also take place after the Jollys fight my evil pirate crew, The Collosal Pirates? Or before that? :\ Again, I don't care either way, it's fine by me. I'm just very detail specific every now and again. :P EDIT: Oh, I nearly forgot to say... WELCOME BACK! XD Wyvern 0m3g4 15:43, July 20, 2011 (UTC) No problems here. Wyvern 0m3g4 20:53, July 21, 2011 (UTC) hahahar yeah. having that nuke nuke guy would be a pain Putridas 00:02, July 16, 2011 (UTC) sounds good to me Roronoa Senshi' 12:38, July 20, 2011 (UTC) sounds good. PS: i might not be on until this after noon, and even then I won't be on for a while. I promise to be back online tuesday at the latest. Roronoa Senshi' 13:21, July 20, 2011 (UTC) yeh sure.123.Hell hell fruit.that can work.see ya at the chat.pm me.Awesome! 18:00, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Nearly forgot to fill you in. >_< Good news. It seems that Firefist has agreed to join the SoF Baseball Special that you proposed. So Shiro Kain is now gonna be playing for The Pirate Team. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 01:40, July 28, 2011 (UTC) The FMF and Oda thing Basically what it is that instead of having Nova and Galaxy be announcers we're having FMF and Oda be the announcers instead both for comedy reasons and to allow Nova and Galaxy a more active role in the story :) TheMediaJudge 21:32, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes it is THE Oda who will be announcing we thought it;d be funny lol Also I have no idea why you're chat isn't working, probably a dodgey connection or something. TheMediaJudge 21:40, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Well when I said it's THE Oda, I meant that we'll be writing for him it's not acctually him lol It's an idea UndeadHero had, to have FMF and Oda as the announcers but we haven't asked FMF yet so keep it on the quiet side for now, we should be asking him soon. Once again it's not acctually Oda himself we'll be writing for him, sorry I wasn't clear on that I should of said we were writing Oda in from the start lol Ah well. TheMediaJudge 21:50, July 28, 2011 (UTC) sorry got to do this sorry you missed me he he he try again ok im a little happy Caring16 06:56, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Ha Ha Tag your itCaring16 10:51, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Ha Ha tag Tag your it again dont think i'll be on in a few hours well i dont think i will be up in a few hours. So see you when i wake if your on still. MDM Reporting. Yo HB-san Its MDM, sorry but the work was busy so i could not answer you. As apology i will cut open my gut and make my inside spell "SORRY". But you wanted to ask me something urgent so what was it?? Sorry for not answering and will be waitnign for your reply. The one and only one who is going to cut open his gut Monkey.D.Me 18:42, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Terepoto Terepoto no Mi Yo! Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but the Terepoto Terepoto no Mi has already been made. Therefore, the Terepoto Terepoto no Mi will be deleted. Sorry :/ Generalzer0 (talk) 02:50, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Taichibukai Your character is more than welcome to join the Taichinukai, just add his pic when your get the chance. The Jester Prince 21:01, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello Highestbounty123, My name is CPT Mike Obach, from the Minnesota Army National Guard. I represent Headquarters and Headquarters Company (HHC), 2nd Battalion, 136th Infantry Regiment, based out of Moorhead, MN. Our unit is known as the HellHounds, and we are in the process of adopting a new logo for the unit. We found your picture of a tri-head Hellhound, and we feel that it would be a very fitting logo for a unit that has served with distinction from WWII to Iraq; however, we see that it is copyrighted. I am not sure if you are the creator and image license holder, but rather than infringe upon your copyright we are asking to be allowed to use the logo for strictly unit purposes, e.g. painting the logo on our Armory wall, having unit t-shirts made, etc. But we cannot make any shirts or other professional gear without the copyright holder's release. Anything you can do to help us out in this endeavor would be greatly appreciated. Please feel free to contact me at michael.obach@us.army.mil, or 218-236-2273. Thank you very much. -Michael Obach CPT, IN, MN ARNG 15:14, November 9, 2011 (UTC) TAG... I THINK Got the collab started. :) So i've now added the beginning, but i'm not sure if I should add any more or not. So i'll wait to see what you're response is. If it's enough, then I guess that makes you tagged. Wyvern 0m3g4 01:14, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for making you wait like that, HB. >_< I had writer's block all day yesterday, so I took time off in order to rest and try again later. I'll see if I can get past my writer's block today, but it still feels like it's going to be difficult for me. :\ And sadly, it seems this is only happening with our collab, of all things. So maybe we could try discussing some possible ideas I could use in order to get our story moving again? I was thinking that my Grim's fleet would possibly show up in my next edit, but since the whole point of our collab was to have your Grim help The Jolly Pirates out with dealing with my Grim, it feels like we would have reached the climax of the story too soon. So now i'm pretty much stuck, and don't know what to do. :\ Wyvern 0m3g4 13:02, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure, sounds like a plan. I'll meet you on the chat soon. Wyvern 0m3g4 13:16, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Just finished editing now. Tag! (And once again, thanks for all your help. :) ) Wyvern 0m3g4 16:05, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, I said i'd edit it when I had the time, and now I have. :) So tag! Wyvern 0m3g4 23:26, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Tagged again. sign with his fingers Wyvern 0m3g4 00:24, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Heh, sorry about not being in the chat. I'm just afraid that if I join the chat, i'll start to procrastinate again. lol Anyway, while i'm here, may I ask you something? Would it be OK to unveil The Jolly MK II's main cannon during the fight? I know I haven't added any detail about it to The Jolly Holiday page, but that's because i've been mulling it over in my mind before actually writing it down. The only reason I ask is because I don't wanna just add something on the fly like that. Hope you don't mind. (Also, i'm thinking Wyatt's gonna man the cannon, since he's the sniper of the crew. The cannon's going to be using his various Yaku Yaku no Mi ammunition, such as fire cannonballs, air cannonballs, lightning cannonballs, metal cannonballs, and even light cannonballs; among other things.) Wyvern 0m3g4 00:43, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Ah, i'll try to get onto the chat (if at all possible) today, but it may seem kind of unlikely. :\ That's because between eating, drinking, and using the restroom like I would any other day, today is the day when my family is going to be celebrating Thanksgiving (even though it's one day late.) Long story short, my parents had to work yesterday (Thanksgiving,) so we couldn't celebrate the holiday like usual. So in order to make up for it, we're celebrating it today (and I assume my relatives are going to try and make it over to my house today as well.) So if things are as busy as I think they;re going to be, then I might not be able to make it onto the chat after all. :\ Sorry if that dissapoints you, HB. (Though tomorrow, things will return to normal.) Other than that, I may as well tell you that you're tagged again. (Huzzah, i'm starting to work on our collab at a faster pace again! ^_^) Wyvern 0m3g4 16:20, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Ah, thanks HB. I'm sorry that i'm so busy right now, but that's life I guess. >_< (Also, you're tagged again.) Wyvern 0m3g4 16:42, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks HB. :) By the way, you're tagged now too. Wyvern 0m3g4 17:14, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Please help me with my devil fruit :3 (My blog...) I've got a Clue Hunt on. You can check my 14:05, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Yo Hb i saw you message and yes im coming back to SOF --[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯The Sexy Fox☯✖']] 18:22, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Well, it's been about a month so far... -_- BUT!! I have now edited our collab. It may be a small edit, but it at least gets things rolling again. So you're now tagged again, mi amigo. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 18:26, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Im Back Lol yeah i missed you a well [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯The Sexy Fox☯✖']] 18:35, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Im Back im sure we can i can be on the FT or this Chat anytime [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯The Sexy Fox☯✖']] 18:38, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Tsuri Tsuri no Mi So... I was designing my main character's Devil Fruit, and, while I was checking if there were any articles already made, I found your Tsuri Tsuri no Mi. I was thinking that, since the article states that no one ate it, I would ask permission to create Moku Moku no Mi, that creates trees with no explosions (no Fairy Tail references). Davidchola2 17:34, March 6, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Kurasshu Kurasshu no Mi Hey! I wanted to ask you if you by any chance you are no longer using your Kurasshu Kurasshu no Mi? Just that I am made a DF which turned out to be similar to it, so just checking before going about making something else. Cheers! JetTalk'' 08:09, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Sweet! Thanks a lot mate! ''JetTalk 08:21, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Cool. I'll get in touch with one of the admins and ask them about merging the page or something. JetTalk'' 11:57, March 29, 2012 (UTC) RE:Gif Hey man! I actually made those gifs myself. I have a copy of the movie, was stuck at home for a bit with nothing to do so took the clips from there and made them on my own. ''JetTalk 15:09, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Inu model, Hyena Hb I seen the comment on the inu inu no mi, Moddel: Hyena. I have a better devil fruit in mind for Tensoba, so question is would you like to just to use the hyena devil fruit page for the guy you created to have? KAZE ' talk 13:46, May 7, 2012 (UTC) well I will finish taking out Tensoba's thing and you can have the keys to the fruit fuf. As for the taichibukai warlord thing, the rule is if a warlord is challenged as in Kojiro is challenged by Demetrius to become a warlord. If Demetrius won Kojiro is booted out, but if its just a normal match then thats ok. it would have to be a challenge to become a warlord not a normal chllenge if you see what I am saying. 'KAZE ' talk 15:24, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Ummm hi Ummm Hi HB sorry to umm bug you i umm well i umm kinda need to talk about the collab we done. Umm im sorry i really am it umm there's a few things i umm was needing to change so umm well when you come on ummm ya anyway. im really sorry about that and i umm will talk to you umm later. Have a good night/day. Caring16:) 03:40, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hunny If Hungry says anything, Don't listen to a word he says. (talk) 20:40, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Hotai Hotai no Mi Again, one of these requests! 123, I came back to the wiki and, with my projects already mae on another wiki, I see that you have made a DF with the same powers as mine. So, I ask you humbly if you could in any way spare that page for me to change, because you seem to have abandoned it. Pwease? '☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 20:36, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I understand :( But yeah, I already had plans of making her a bandage user without a DF. Thanks anyway! ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 16:01, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Are you using the Moko Moko no Mi or have you given it to anyone else? Because I wanted to make a Devil Fruit with the same name. ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 10:08, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh, never mind. I found an alternative for the name. Thanks anyway! ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 10:32, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello HB. GHeres your picture, i hope you like it. Carabe197 (talk) 13:50, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Greetings Greetings, Recently your character Magarani D. Grim, have been used in the beginning chapter of New Horizon! Chapter 1. I hope you do not mind, as he has only been used because it revolves around the disbandment of the Dawn Breakers. Please leave me a message if you feel I portrayed the character insuccesfully. Regards, 1NF3RNO ' talk 16:29, November 8, 2012 (UTC) NOTICE This is a notice to any and all users i've collaborated with recently or in the past. I've begun making changes to my crew, The Jolly Pirates. These changes will probably leave an important impact in our story. And so i'd like to know if it should be deleted and rewritten from the beginning, or if it should be kept up and edited to fit my changes. These changes will include the reduction of several Jolly Pirates, and may involve the change in some characters' personality or powers. I'm fine with either choice, and am happy to accept either answer. My only question is this; do we delete the collab and try again? Or do we work out what needs changing and edit the story? I look forward to your reply. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 10:52, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Alright, i'm cool with that. Though I should bring up something that I ended up discussing with Ferno on the chat today. He mentioned we could keep the collab the way it is now, and simply have it be a Special/Movie/OVA/What If version of the Jollys' story, instead of going through it all over again. I would've told you sooner, but I felt this would be easier to manage. Now, I rather like this idea, because it means we don't have to do anything to the collab after all. But i'd like to bring it up with you and see how you feel about it before either of us does anything rash. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 12:32, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, i'd like it if we could go with Ferno's suggestion, but i'm glad you said all that just now, since it reminded me of something. See, i'm not sure whether you want (Magarani D.) Grim's interaction with The Jolly Pirates to be canon in the Jollys' story or not. If you do want that, then i'm totally fine with it. If not, then I wouldn't mind trying out Ferno's suggestion after all. I say all this, because if we do do that, then it may not make Grim and the Jollys' meeting official and what not. :\ And I just want to make sure if you're fine with that or not before I make any decisions. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 12:51, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Alright then, I guess that settles it. If you want Grim and the Jollys' meeting to be canon, then we'll just restart the collab from the beginning and do the tag system again. Hopefully, with the changes I have in mind for the crew, the collab will be even better than before. +_+ I also want to take this time to apologize for not editing the collab as much as I should have. I got busy with other things and began to forget about it. And then afterward, I got the impression you stopped working on characters and stories on this wiki, so I figured you decided to give up on the collab or something. So with that in mind, I never bothered to edit the collab, since I thought it was abandoned. :\ I feel I should apologize for jumping to conclusions; especially since it was one of the two reasons why the collab went dead for so long. (The other being my overworked schedule and laziness. >_> ) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 13:06, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Hope you had a wonderful birthday, I know it's late but happy birthday. I hope you enjoyed it and received all of the presents you had hoped for. '1NF3RNO ' talk 18:11, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Inu Inu no Mi: Hellhound Could I commandeer the Hellhound for my story of the Tiger-Stripe Pirates? Please message me back. Rinji79 (talk) 23:12, October 31, 2013 (UTC) About Dying Wil Fanon I've recently gotten into Dying Will Fanon and started making content with it. I first noticed that due to inactivity (combined with revelations in the manga, such as Verde remaking the box weapons, other Mafia families making Hyper Dying Will bullets, etc), that the rules of the wiki need some revisement, but with no one really contributing anymore, that will likely not happen. I'm here to ask if I may adopt this wiki, so I can revise bits of it and market it, to hopefully help it regain (or gain, I'm not sure how it was before it became a ghost town) its glory. If you decide to keep it, I'm more then ready to simply stay there creating content and suggesting ways to improve the rules. Thank you. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister]] (Pay Me a Visit) 20:27, January 1, 2014 (UTC) DBK Yo! Long time, no talk bud! First and foremost, seeing as I'm here, I'd like to mention how much I and some of the other wiki users here miss you; and I'm hoping you're doing well (wherever you've gone off to. :P) But I'd also like to get to the point of the matter here, which is our old Dragon Ball story from years ago, Dragon Ball Kaikina. You see, thing is, Zeon here has been trying to revive Dragon Planet Wiki after taking an interest in it (since I had shown him the wiki a while back, when mentioning Tane.) Now, he'd really like it if the characters I created for DBK (Tane, HoPo, Shi, Korr, Hinata and Scar) could be a part of a new story involving them and his own characters. And of course, as I told him, I wanted to be sure if this was OK with you first, since DBK was our thing, as co-creators and writers; plus, it's just polite and fair to you. So I guess I said everything that had to be said. To summarize, Zeon would like to write a story with me on Dragon Planet Wiki involving my characters I made for DBK, and I'd like to know if you're OK with me moving Tane and the others from DBK to this new story Zeon has planned. If not, I totally understand and will pass the message along to Zeon ASAP. Also, this won't involve Shiki, Yuu, Kada or any of your characters in the slightest. This is only for characters and pages I've created. Though I have to admit I'd miss imagining Koyubi by Tane's side. lol I loved those ideas you had involving the two. ^_^ But I digress. I hope to hear from you soon, pal, and as I said before, I hope you're doing well and that life is treating you kindly. I'm always thinking of ya, since you've been one of my many nakama on this wiki. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 08:17, April 25, 2014 (UTC) That was quicker than I was expecting!! XD Man, just seeing you again has made my day like you wouldn't believe. :) Not only can I thank you for responding and letting me know how you feel, but you also handed me over Koyubi, and your presence on my talk page alone has brought a smile to my face. Also, no worries about not being here often enough. I understand wholeheartedly how busy life and school can be, let alone other wikis. >_< So long as you're doing what makes you happy, that's good enough for me. Besides, just because you aren't here day after day doesn't mean we're not friends anymore. You have been, are and forever will be my nakama, HB. ^_^ Seriously, thank you so much for not only answering my question, but going the extra mile and lending Koyubi to me. I promise I'll try and do him justice, just as his creator (you) did before me. And thanks again for your enthusiasm in the story. Take your time, of course. Not like I'm going to force you to sit down and read any new chapter we churn out. lol Anyway, do take care, pal. And thanks once again for everything. ^_^ said his piece, Wyvern turns away and begins unleashing his bottled up manly tears. T^T Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 08:47, April 25, 2014 (UTC) >_< Just wanted to catch you while you were on and.. Sorry sorry sorry for asking T_T but are you going to use the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Dark Dragon? T_T if not may I use/borrow/have it.. Sorry T_T 4:52, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. 11:40, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Chozo Chozo no Mi Hey Highest! Just wondering, do you have any plans for your fruit called the Chozo Chozo no Mi. I'd like to use it for one of my antagonists if you wouldn't mind. Aw thanks man! Sorry about that xD 100th Hello HB. User_blog:Carabe197/100th_Special_Time!! Do you want to join in this? Carabe197 (talk) 20:14, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Well? Carabe197 (talk) 17:20, September 27, 2014 (UTC) replay put your appearence in the blog. Carabe197 (talk) 17:28, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Genesect hey, HB. I have Red Genesect if you want it. Come to chat to discuss details. FoolishMortalFOOL (talk) 22:03, September 28, 2014 (UTC) hey highest this is inushima can i have the Bunkai Bunkai no Mi ? Inushima (talk) 06:28, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Moko Moko no Mi Dear Highestbounty123, I was curious on if you would grant me permission to use/eat your Moko Moko no Mi devil fruit? I'm not sure if you had plans for it or not but I would be deeply interested in the fruit if you'd allow me. Always a fan, Lancelot Prince LuciferPrince000 (talk) 04:44, May 15, 2015 (UTC) I need to know Whenever or not your answer, i'm still going to ask this: i'm working on RPG kind of thing, like homestuck. It about people who get stuck inside game where thy have to beat the game to escape, the usual. Thing is, im making the Ship of fools users the characters in the story. You would be one, so i would like to know what you would want to look like. I would have to know next things: 1. what your clothing would be 2. your class would be fighter, so i would need to know your weapon 3. you would have to pick two colors (because reasons) If you dont answer, im going to desing your character after the drawing of you i made few years ago. Carabe197 (talk) 21:35, April 9, 2016 (UTC)